


A journey through Tamriel

by Tekdato



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekdato/pseuds/Tekdato
Summary: A story of an group of travelers making their way through Tamriel, with a ton of Headcanon stuff





	A journey through Tamriel

Tamriel, the heart of Nirn which is the heart of Mundus. In it lays Cyrodiil, the heart of Tamriel. To Terana the most beautiful country she had ever seen.  
Cyrodiil was covered by spring green forests, rich of life. Of gentle and less gentle life. Aside from deers and feral horses, Wolves, Ogres and Minotaurs range the woods. However, the streets are mostly safe. Even at night there are guards patrolling and keeping it save. One time when Terana and her father were traveling at night one of the guards led them safely to the nearest inn. As friendly as Cyrodiils landscape was, its population was too. Her father had been everywhere already. He always told Terana stories of the warm deserts of Elsweyr to the cold mountains of Skyrim.   
He was always on the hunt for good trades. It had never been without danger. Even in Cyrodiil the streets weren’t always safe and it’s been like that as long as he could think back. This is why Terana had always feared he wouldn’t return from his travels. Until one day she was old enough that her mother couldn’t force her to stay home anymore. Since then she had taken part in the travels, this was already the second time. The first time her father had hired a sellsword to protect the two and their wagon filled with goods. A good thing he did, because they were attacked multiple times. The sellsword was an old Khajiit, a Cathay-Raht he said. He knew many stories, even more than Teranas father. At the beginning she doubted the Khajiit could protect them. Although his armor looked astounding, his fur was turning from black to gray and his long mane was already fully white, exposing his old age.  
She changed her mind when the sellsword fought off five Nords at once who also wore amazing armors. He never told her his name.

Terana loved Cyrodiil, but it wasn’t her home. Her home was Morrowind, where enslaved Argonians were working on the fields and huge cliffracers suddenly jumped upon you. 

Crossing the Inner Sea with a ship it’s rather easy to get to Vvardenfell. From the coast it’s not too far to Balmora and from there you can easily get to Vivec with a silt strider. 

And there is their house. It’s a big, old house and if her father hadn’t become so rich with his trading she doubted he could still afford it.  
He never stopped with traveling and trading, even though he didn’t have to anymore. Terana had asked him multiple times why he wouldn’t just settle down, He always laughed and told her she would understand when she got older.

It was late in the evening when they entered the courtyard of her home. It was silent except for the sounds of a Nixhound somewhere far away and the laughter that came from an inn nearby.   
Her father rummaged around in a crate and fetched a silver key, gave it to Terana and told her to unlock the door and go inside while he would store the goods.   
When Terana entered the house there was no light except the fire in the living room. Her mother or one of the Argonian slaves must have put it on. Terana had asked herself why no one came out to greet them when they arrived. The answer to her question was laying in front of the fire. Her mother apparently fell asleep watching the flames dancing. Terana‘s Mother, her name was Tyrie, was a well known expert of Conjuration magic, a quick gaze into the basement would confirm her reputation. Marks left behind by conjured creatures covered the walls, the desks and the floor. The variety of these marks were a clear sign that Tyrie had already summoned a huge amount of different Daedra. Terana’s mother was a small but incredibly orgulous person. Her skin was, even for a Dunmer, very dark, almost black. Her father had made fun of this several times already. Mostly his jokes were based on Azura’s curse and that it hit her extra hard because she was filled with so much pride. But that was alright, he didn’t mean it in a bad way. And after he smiled so endearingly after one of his jokes, no one could be actually mad at him. He didn’t smile much, but when he did it was an honest, happy smile.   
Terana decided to let her mother sleep and went upstairs to her room. It was a small room, Terana didn’t need much space. It was enough for her bed, a chair and a desk and a medium-sized shelf, where Terana put the things she discovered on her travels. Next morning she was awakened by loud rumbling, probably one of the slaves dropped something again. Her family’s slaves were clumsy, her father bought them because they would have been used in mines or 'objects' to test alchemy and magic on since they were very bad at being a proper servant. He treated them well, even paid them, so 'slaves' was maybe the wrong word.  
Terana turned around and tried to fall asleep again. Thanks to the sun already shining bright directly into her room that attempt wasn’t successful at all. As she walked down the stairs to get something for breakfast she already felt the need to get a cart, walk to the market district and buy the wares she could sell in other provinces for way more money than she had bought them for. Terana loved traveling, especially with her father. And as soon as she entered the kitchen she knew he had the same thoughts.  
He sat on the table near the kettle, a map of the entire continent of Tamriel in front of him, as well as a huge list of all goods he would trade with, a cup of hot water and a quill. Vyvir, that was her fathers name, , had a strict face for a Dunmer with typical red eyes and his combed back hair didn’t help to get rid of this aura. For a mere merchant he had a rather strong physique, which had saved his life several times already. Vyvir was not as magically talented as his wife, but if he wanted to inflict damage his daggers were enough. He was also able to perform restoration magic on a so called 'adept' level, which had been very useful on their travels. To prevent disturbing his work, Terana took a few fruits and left the house to eat. Terana spent the rest of the morning with walking around the court and watching the people doing their daily work, feeling comfortably lazy.   
Her families home was in narrow distance to Vivec itself, a short walk would take her there and so she decided to go to the market district on midday. When she arrived the traffic was a lot less hectic than usual. Terana entered her favorite inn to get something to drink. After that she took a look on some of the merchants inventory and went home again since she got bored quickly. When she came back she immediately saw her father had guests. Three horses were standing outside that didn’t belong to her family. Two slenderly built Cyrodiilic stallions and a strong mare that was obviously from Skyrim. She entered the house and noticed several weapons and coats laying at the wardrobe. Voices were coming out of the living room. Even though Vyvir didn’t like it when she walked into meetings she entered the room and placed herself into a corner. She wanted to know with whom she’s be traveling with. Her father sat at the head of the table, his strict face looked a bit more friendly now. Two of the guests were sitting near him. The other one stood at his side with his hands on the table. The person standing around was easy to see. A Nord, brown hair and a light colored skin, just like someone would think a Nord should look. He wore a short beard and a slim scar dragged itself over his left arm. He seemed hardened, but from good nature. The second one was sitting in the most shadowy place in the room and as if it wasn’t already difficult enough to see which race he belonged to, his face was hidden under a black hood. But Terana was able to see the persons ears, that was enough to see that it was either a human or maybe a Breton. The third guest was sitting with his back to her and she didn’t want to stand up to find out how he looked, figuring that would be a bit awkward. The Nord and her father were the only ones talking, the two others seemed not interested at all, which either meant the Nord was their leader or they were simply too lazy to talk.   
Terana left the room again to search for her mother. She found her in the basement, where she spent most of her time. Terana was glad Tyrie wasn’t busy with an experiment that involved a flame throwing attonach. Those were the most chaotic and loud ones. Instead her mother was standing in front of her working desk, in her right hand she was holding something that looked suspiciously like the heart of a Daedroth. 

"You’re leaving again." she said without turning around.  
It was impossible to sneak past her, no matter how hard someone tried. She FELT the presence of living beings.   
"Looks like it." Terana responded.  
"You already know what I think about this. I don’t think I’ll have to repeat myself." her mother continued.  
"If you’re worried about me, why don’t you come with us?" Terana asked. "Father would be glad and so would I."  
Her mother finally turned around, the heart still in her hand. She apparently had burned daedric runes into it. "Child. Im busy with a very important experiment. The formulas of the Dwemer don’t discover themselves while I’m traveling Tamriel. Aside from that its a lot more comfortable here."   
With these words she turned around again and began to potter and curse around.  
"Are you knowledgeable concerning shield spells?" she asked. "No? Then you should leave the room now. And close the door behind you!"  
Terana did what she had been asked for. She was a well raised child after all. When she entered the living room the mercenaries were gone, it would be silent if it wasn’t for the screams and noises coming out of the basement. Tyrie had started her experiment.


End file.
